


(Won't) Die Young

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Conversations, F/F, Kissing, Post 3.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realizations just kept on coming for Kira. Either it was about her family, about how Allison and her family were similar to her own, about their current situation...or about how Kira felt about Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Won't) Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: come together

As soon as the twins and Isaac fell to the ground, Allison dropped the katana and rushed towards Isaac. Kira dropped the crossbow and stepped forward, peering at their unconscious friends.

"Are they alive?"

Allison checked Isaac's pulse. "He's alive. They're all alive. What the heck happened?"

Kira furrowed her brow. "Considering what's been happening lately, I'm going to go with the nogitsune. Hopefully they'll be fine when they wake up, but they might not be themselves either."

Allison nodded. Her expression firmed as if she made a decision. "I think the bag Isaac brought has some rope and handcuffs. We can tie them up for now so they don't try to hurt each other or someone else."

It took awhile to find the bag then tie the werewolves together, but they did it. Kira dusted her hands off as she stood up. "They should be fine where they are. Right?"

"Right." Allison handed Kira her katana while she held her crossbow loosely in her right hand. "We should get out of here before they wake up. I don't know what's going on and I don't like that. The nogitsune is up to something."

"My mom said they're the worst of all tricksters." Kira shook her head. "She thinks I can defeat it. I don't know if I can."

Allison smiled at her as she placed her free hand on Kira's shoulder. "You're not alone. Remember that."

Allison backed out of the parking space and drove them away from school. Kira wasn't even sure where Allison was taking them, but she didn't care as long as Allison didn't take her home. She still wasn't ready to see either her mom or dad. Parents lied to their children or kept secrets from them. Kira knew that. But this secret? This was huge. This was life changing. Her mother was nine hundred years old and not even human. Her dad was human, but he chased after a mystery and found love and a secret to keep. Kira stared down at the katana on her lap. This was her legacy and she barely even knew who she really was.

She wasn't human. Her entire life was a lie.

Allison stopped at a red light and glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

Kira gave her an awkward smile. "I guess? This is a whole lot to process in a short amount of time. How did you do it? Scott told me you only found out about your family history recently."

Allison let out a bitter chuckle. "That's true. I grew up not knowing that my family, both my parents, and previous generations before me, hunted supernatural creatures. That my grandfather and aunt were both psychopaths who didn't care who they hurt. That my mom would rather die than live as a werewolf." She shook her head. "My dad told me that hunter children normally grow up learning how to hunt pretty much from birth, but he fought to give me a normal childhood."

Kira nodded, unsure of what to say to that. Maybe that was why her parents never said a word to her. Maybe they wanted her to grow up normal before getting shoved head first into the supernatural world.

Allison shrugged. "I learned everything my dad could teach me. It was either that or die. Beacon Hills has a lot of death and I didn't want to die. I'm afraid of losing everyone I love and learning how to fight was the only way to protect them."

Kira nodded again. "I don't want to die either. I don't know how my mom dealt with what she did. I don't know if I have her strength."

Allison reached over to place her palm on Kira's thigh. "You do. You didn't have to answer my call to come with me to the school, but you came anyway. That takes a lot of strength."

The light turned green and the car zoomed down the empty road.

"You know," Allison said all of a sudden. "I'm famished. What do you say to grabbing some fast food and unwinding until Scott calls?"

"I'd like that a lot."

Soon enough, Allison pulled in front of a fast food joint that served burgers and shakes. As they entered the building, Kira saw how the decor was like from another decade. It was cute. Her mom never took them to places like this, though Kira realized it was probably because her mom had lived through those times and didn't want to remember them.

Kira winced.

Allison led them to a back corner booth and Kira slid across from where Allison sat. Kira reached for the menu sitting by the ketchup and started browsing. As she debated which burger she wanted, Kira felt Allison's leg touch hers.

Kira looked up to see Allison looking down at her menu with flushed cheeks.

"Sorry about that," Allison muttered. "These booths are small."

Kira let out an awkward laugh. "Oh, don't worry. I bump into things all the time. I'm kind of a klutz."

A few minutes later, it was Kira's turn to accidentally bump her foot against Allison's leg. It was like they were playing footsies. Kira had never played footsies with anyone before. When the waitress came to take their orders, Kira decided to let her foot remain between Allison's feet. There was no harm leaving it there. When the waitress left, Kira met Allison's gaze.

"Scott hasn't called yet?"

Allison shook her head. "No call or text from him or anyone else. I'm worried."

"I'm not." At Allison's questioning gaze, she went on. "I know I'm new, both to Beacon Hills and to this world, but we're going to be fine. I'm still upset at my mom, but I know she wouldn't have brought us here if we'd only meet with failure. I believe in you, Allison."

Allison smiled at her and Kira felt warm all over. "I believe in you, too." She reached across the table and Kira laced their fingers together. Allison's hand was just as warm as Kira felt.

They continued holding hands until their food arrived.

When they left the building and returned to the car, Kira decided to be brave like her mom. She refused to die young and she refused to shy away from what she wanted.

"Allison."

"Yes?"

Kira waited until Allison turned to look at her before slowly leaning in. She gave Allison plenty of time to move away or say no, and when their lips met, Kira was pleasantly surprised when Allison kissed her back.


End file.
